


i was a match before but you turned me into a wildfire

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 304 words, Lirry - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam was his mountain, and harry was a stream running down his chest</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was a match before but you turned me into a wildfire

Everything about Liam is strong and steady. Harry thinks that he wouldn't mind if he just leaned on him this once. Rests his head on a broad shoulder and feels those hands stroke through his hair. And every time Liam looks at him it terrifies him. Because his gaze means so much and it's so heavy and sure that Harry's breath catches in his throat. He'll lean against him this once, just this once.

Liam's smoking a cigarette on the balcony of his flat the next time Harry leans on him. Despite hating the smell and wanting Liam to spit it out, he lets Liam wrap an arm around his shoulder, drag him in the same way his lips drag in the smoke. They sit and watch, city lights and cars and sirens. It's so loud but Liam is so quiet and Harry's a little drunk. He loves LA, and he loves Liam more. It startles him, the thought of being able to adjust anywhere just because of Liam's sure heart and capable, sturdy love. 

They're drunk when they kiss, Harry hating being famous and Liam hating being so in love with him. It's not a hateful kiss though, Liam looks at him fondly, tucks his loose curls behind his ear before tugging him to his chest and turning out the light like they've already been together for years. 

"Would you follow me anywhere?" Harry asks in the dark, throat closing up in desperation for his strength to hold him up. Liam's heart doesn't change it's pace and his hand doesn't stop pushing through Harry's curls.

"Yes."

It's the strongest, steadiest sentence Harry has ever heard. He falls asleep to the sound of Liam's strong heart, curls splayed out on the other man's chest. 

He feels grounded for the first time in his life.


End file.
